The Second Parallel
by Marcus J. Black
Summary: Surviving not one, but two killing curses in a life time has severe consequences. Only three years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry dies but his soul isn't taken to the after life. No, fate has other plans. AU dimension.
1. Prologue and CH 1

The Second Parallel

Summary: Surviving not one, but two killing curses in a life time has severe consequences. Only three years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry dies but his soul isn't taken to the after life. No, fate has other plans. AU dimension.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN - The beginning is going to be a bit confusing. Just letting you all know, this is an ALTERNATE DIMENSION fic. I will not be showing how Harry will be accomplishing this until later in the story. By the way, this story will also contain a GWL and other cliches that I wish to adapt.

Pairings - Well, I'll speak of this at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

_**- The End of Harry Potter -**_

Harry James Allan Potter looked at the portrait of the man he once thought of as a Grandfather of sorts. The office was empty at his request as he only wanted to speak with the man in front of him, the man that had essentially planned his life and manipulated him into sacrificing himself for the Greater Good of the world.

Albus Dumbledore was a man of many faces and at the moment, all he held on his was sadness. Harry knew why of course, he was feeling it as well.

"Harry, my boy." The portrait spoke first. "I cannot explain how proud..."

"Save it Albus." He cut him off with a slight edge, "I didn't come here for praises. I came...for answers."

"Yes..." The old portrait said, "Before I respond Harry..."

"Enough!" Harry wasn't hearing any of it. He knew it was truly selfish of him but he cared not. "I don't want to hear the remorse of a DAMNED PORTRAIT! Answer me!"

"Of course." Albus replied far more downtrodden then before.

"As you know well Harry, you were not a regular child. The mere idea of you having a regular life was ludicrous but I still held on to a dim hope." He could see the boy's anger rising and continued quickly. "When you first survived the Killing Curse, something that was thought to be impossible, a piece of Tom's soul entered you. It made you into a sort of Horcrux, an anchor for him. But what I never told you...is that, there are consequences."

He paused for a moment. "No doubt you have realized, magic is both a great and terrible thing-"

"Albus..." Harry spoke aloud.

"I have no greater regret-"

"Albus!"

"I am so sorry my boy." He finished. "When they say that no one can survive the Killing Curse, they are one hundred percent correct. You have taken two and lived but your soul was damaged significantly and my manipulations over the years have not helped you."

"What are you saying?" The young man's voice was faint but knowing. "Just...say it already."

"Harry..."

In that pause, Harry already knew what the answer. It was clear. For the past four months, he had become more and more unstable. His mind and magic wasn't reacting well to him and he grew more and more tired as hours past.

"I'm afraid that your life will soon come to an end. The truth is, I didn't expect you to live for as long as you did. According to my plans, you should have died the moment Tom would cast the second Killing Curse on you. I had no doubt that your friends would succeed in defeating Tom after your imminent death. But you survived and eventually surpassed everything I had in store for you. Love is truly a powerful, powerful thing."

"Love?" Harry replied. "You know _nothing _of love."

"Perhaps..." Albus admitted. "But we all have our own...interpretations. Because of the love that you held for your friends, you survived, did you not?"

Harry didn't answer him until a question arose in his mind. "My soul?"

"Has been damaged beyond belief. The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra, is not like any other dark curse. Dark curses usually have a physical effect that forces the body to submit to release, begging for death. The Killing curse however, is meant to tear souls apart, literally. Yours however, under various circumstances, survived but not without side effects."

"I have been living on a set time." Harry understood. "From the moment I was marked, I was destined to die."

"Yes." At this point, the portrait's expression was dire. "There was no doubt in my mind that you would indeed die, Harry."

And then there was another crippling silence. The revelation had put the moment into a loud silence.

After all he had gone through in his life, he would finally pass on to the "next great adventure" as Albus liked to call it. And it wouldn't even be on his own terms.

"I see."

Harry then stood up and made to exit. "Farewell Albus, this is the last time we shall meet."

"Where are you going?" Albus asked, his keen eyes studying the younger man's body language. He was experienced, even if he was a portrait. "You cannot escape death, Harry. You know the path Tom took!"

"I will not escape death!" Harry's face was red with anger at the mere comparison. "Am I not the heir to the man that would welcome death as an old friend?"

And with that, he briskly exited, leaving the portrait of Albus Dumbledore alone with a look of bitter sadness, an expression that did not fit his face at all. Utter self-loathing claimed him and he left his frame. He would not be seen in over a thousand years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_

_**- The Girl-Who-Lived -**_

Rose Lillian Potter woke from her small bed, cold sweat dripping from her haunted looking face. She had just awoken from a terrible nightmare in which a dark, evil looking figure had been killing her friends and family, as she watched from the side. These nightmares were not unusual these days to her as she had been having them since her first year of Hogwarts. She had gone to her mother, Lily Potter for advice, but she was only given dreamless sleep potion to help.

Dreamless sleep could only work for so long.

She knew that being the Girl-Who-Lived meant holding an incredible amount of power and with that power came responsibility. What she should have known however, was that those same responsibilities came along with having to deal with the entity known as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

As an intelligent young woman (12), she had studied various languages growing up. She took to her studies to get away from the hype and fame as being a famous child, so naturally, she acquired the ability to speak in a few different tongues. French being one of them of course.

Voldemort could be translated into "Flight of Death" and that alone told her many things of the Dark Lord's character. It told her that he sought a way to escape from death. Yes, she was incredibly insightful for someone her age.

She shook her head and let those thoughts die out. "Need a drink." She mumbled softly. Getting up and checking the time, she realized that it was very early in the morning. That suited her just fine. Perhaps she could get her shopping done before Diagon Alley got crowded by mindless idiots.

Rose did not have many friends unfortunately but she did cherish the few that she had. Today, she would be going to Diagon Alley with her friend, Neville Longbottom and his parents. Accompanying them would be Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. Rose had met Daphne and Susan at a very young age and thus made friends with them accordingly. They had had met at a Ministry function but after that, they had met various times at more private locations where they got to know each other and eventually, became friends.

They treated her like any other child and that was a great relief. Sure, she was far more intelligent then the usual child but she did not boast it. Her mother had taught her that humility went a long way.

When she got downstairs, she was met by three faces. Two smiling and one confused. The smiling faces belonged to her loving parents, Lily and James Potter. The confused one belonged to her younger brother who was still an infant. His name was Harry.

"Mum, Dad." She grinned tiredly, "You're up early."

"We could say the same sweetie." Lily responded, eating her breakfast. "We had a feeling that you would have wanted to wake up early to avoid the crowd. Alice fire-called earlier too and Neville seemed to agree. We'll be meeting Amelia and Marlene there later as well." Amelia and Marlene were the guardians of Susan and Daphne respectively.

She nodded but her eyes were downcast. "I had another one of those...dreams."

Lily and James frowned. They hated when the potions they gave her would turn out more useless then not. They felt helpless knowing that there daughter was being hurt by the madman known as Voldemort, even if it was only in her dreams. At this rate, she'd grow up to hate sleep. It was not good for the young mind.

"I'll ask Severus if he can brew another batch of his finest sleeping draught." Lily muttered to her husband. James sighed and nodded, hating to ask his old enemy for help. But even he had to admit that the old bat did more to help on this front then he would, and probably could ever.

They walked over to embrace their daughter, "Don't worry Rosie." James said lovingly, "We'll get you more help."

Rose nodded and embraced them back. It was a good moment, until her younger brother started crying for his diapers to be changed.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hogwarts<span>_

"Albus!" Minerva screeched, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts of school of witchcraft and wizardry, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, Grand Sorcerer, Order of Merlin First Class and perhaps the next in line to being God (that last one was sarcasm) - had met his greatest opponent, an angry Minerva Mcgonagall. The young animagus, well young in his eyes, had quite the temper once invoked and Albus did so more often then he wished to admit.

"Yes Minerva?" He asked in his grandfatherly persona, "How can I help you?"

"THIS!" She slammed down the paper on his desk. It was a job application and acceptance for one Gilderoy Lockhart. "You're gonna let that clown teach here!"

Albus sighed, "He's the only one that applied..."

"THEN FOR GOODNESS SAKE, MAKE SEVERUS TAKE THE DAMN JOB AND YOU TEACH POTIONS!" She bellowed, "That clown would make a mockery of the post! Is this not Hogwarts, Headmaster? Aren't we the Elite?"

She was right of course and truth in the matter was, Albus was spread out far too thin to even look for a good applicant. Of course, he could have always asked the Ministry but he had a bad feeling about that idea. He had an odd feeling they'd send someone terrible for the job.

He really should have approached his old friend Alastor about the problem.

"Minerva..." He began soothingly, "I cannot teach potions." Not that he was unqualified of course, being a master Alchemist and student to Nicholas Flamel himself. The truth of the matter was, he had many duties to fulfill and he didn't have any time to teach his students. Although he absolutely loved teaching the new age, he didn't have the time to do so.

"Surely..." She gritted out, "There must be another who could...perhaps you can bring in Slughorn and have Severus teach Defense? It is a far superior plan then having that idiot come here."

Albus sighed, "Very well Minerva. How about I propose something?" She nodded.

"How about _you _find a suitable person to take the post..." He started, "And then you bring this person to me and we shall take care this with an interview." He would make sure to interview ALL of his new applicants after the Quirrel disaster.

"Very well! I'll find one by the end of the week!" And with that, she stormed out.

Little did Albus know, she would meet a new applicant within the next few days.

* * *

><p><em><span>Diagon Alley<span>_

Rose walked down the alley in a regal manner. Though she exuded no arrogance like many bigoted wizards would, she exuded one of confidence and intelligence.

Alongside her were three others. Neville Longbottom was a young and rather handsome boy, his dark blond hair and hazel eyes were his standout features that illuminated with the smile on his face as he walked beside his best friends.

To his right was Susan Bones, a red headed and brown eyed girl. She also exuded a confidence that was shared with the brunette beside them. Daphne Greengrass was the tallest of the group, her blue eyes looked down to Rose with a grin as well.

"Did you hear?" Susan said, "I heard a rumor about the new Defense teacher."

The group sighed, "Hopefully someone good." Neville muttered, "Honestly, if I hear another stutter..." The group shuddered at the thought of spending another year with a professor like that.

"Hopefully not a Death eater too." Rose said, "They can be rather annoying." The group gave a collected nod.

"I think the Headmaster will be more careful in the future. After all, anyone can be a Death Eater..." Daphne responded and Neville snorted lightly, muttering something that sounded like "sounds like Uncle Moody".

"Right, well with that unpleasant thought planted firmly in my head," Rose said, flinging her red hair behind her ear, "So, who's gonna be the next Defense teacher? According to the rumors?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" She said, her voice dangerously sounding like a squeal, something that put Neville into high alert. Being best friends with girls did have a few drawbacks.

Rose looked slightly impressed but then thoughtful, like her friend Daphne. "Well, that should be interesting." They giggled, Neville was contemplating making a run for it. Daphne saw his unsettled expression and laughed.

"No worries Nev, we're not gonna go girl mode on you." He sighed in relief. "That's good."

Rose smiled and then walked abruptly into someone. "Sorry." She responded immediately. "I wasn't look-"

"It's fine." The man smiled. Rose blushed a bit as she looked up to his face. He was a rather tall, handsome man with dark hair and twinkling green eyes. She widened her eyes a bit, _He looks like dad!_

"It's my fault as well, I should have been paying more attention. Well, I've gotta run. Bye." He spoke smoothly and walked away. Her gaze followed him until she heard a slight giggle from beside her. Looking back, she saw her friends smirking at her.

"Rose..." Neville said, hiding a little smile by wiping the skin above his lips. "Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Yeah, like your fascination with older men!" Susan said and then put her arms around her fellow red head. "Honestly...you should have-"

"I don't like older guys! I'm twelve!" Her face was reddening at an incredible pace. _Wait, he had a clear view of my scar. Guess he didn't care. That's good. _She hated being singled out for being the Girl-Who-Lived, after all. _Or he didn't notice, _which was a depressing thought.

They spent half an hour after that exploring the grounds. It was a bliss moment for them and they had loads of fun. They were undisturbed for a good few hours until the Alley began getting crowded.

When they were about to leave, it was a few hours after noon. "Well, guess we'd better get back to the Cauldron. We'll floo back." Susan said. "Good day. It's so nice out."

"Perfect flying weather too..." Neville muttered under his breath. "It's great."

And without warning, there was a mighty explosion in the Alley. The apothecary had just been incinerated into nothing. Rose heard Susan shout in terror along with Neville and just about everyone within sight. However, the elder folks began shouting for another reason.

A dark skull had just been ignited above them all.

The Dark Mark had just been cast.

(X)

Minerva Mcgonagall widened her eyes as she saw the apothecary explode. She had been only a few stores away and so she rushed to the sight, hoping to help anyone in the area. What she was met with was worse however as cloaked figures began hexing people in sight. In a fit of rage, she attacked the closest one. "_Death Eaters." _She growled, stepping forward.

_"Confringo!" _A boulder like blast ignited from her wand, blowing away the closest enemy. Apparating behind another one of them, the lone Professor cast a flame like whip, hissing away as it forced two other Death Eaters to fall back and focus their attack on her. But she did not falter and dodged their spells with practiced ease, before quickly stunning them both.

Instinctively raising a shield, she felt her animagus instincts begin to rile as her sixth sense began alerting her to the dangers around. Multiple hexes were being thrown but she managed to avoid them all. Thankfully, there were a few other adult wizards around to help.

"Minerva!" She chanced a glance and saw Pomona Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff house and Remus Lupin, an odd face but nonetheless, a familiar one.

"Pomona, Lupin, a little help?" They nodded and began there own battles.

Remus quickly subdued one of them with a blasting curse and began a fight with one of the others. Pomona began muttering a spell under her breathe, subduing the downed Death Eaters in what looked like a rising plant from the ground. She turned around and whipped her wand at a near Death Eater, plant like vines launching from her wand and defeating another one.

"Where are the Aurors?" Minerva demanded. "Where are they!"

And then they heard a loud, terrible laughter. It was a familiar one that sounded as if a wicked monster had just found their prey, a mad laughter that silenced all other beating sounds.

A laughter that sent a sliver of fear into their hearts and they knew that, without a shadow of a doubt, that Bellatrix Lestrange was in Diagon Alley.

Remus panicked as he came across a sudden realization. "Rose..." He began running. "Rose isn't safe!" Minerva ran after him.

"Damn!" He used his Werewolf senses, looking for Rose's scent. But with hers, he got four others. "Who?"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him.

(x)

"Run...Run!" Rose heard Neville mutter as they bursted away from the scene. "Hurry!" He was in shock, fearing for a good reason. Death Eaters had just arrived at the scene. "Come on!"

All around them, there was a spreading fire that began swallowing the entire alley. Diagon Alley had never looked worse in her days and it was not even over yet. She had to swallow her revulsion at the sheer amount of death and destruction around them. Rose had seen numerous amounts of dead bodies and surely, so had her best friends.

It was a terrible eye opener. These were the people she would have to face one day.

And then she heard a terrible laughter.

Neville looked as if he were about to faint. His face was pale and whitening quickly. Susan and Daphne were not faring any better. She fleetingly wondered if she looked the same.

And the laughter came again except it sounded from behind the fire. Out from the walls of flame, a tall woman with wild black hair and crazed eyes walked out of it unharmed. She wore a tight leather armor and a dark, hooded cloak. But she was brave enough to show her identity, rather than hide it behind a mask.

She was a wanted woman. One that her father feared as well.

Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, had gathered an infamous reputation from the first war. Known to be the right hand to Voldemort himself, she reigned a terror that could be compared to the Dark Lord himself. She was the mistress that killed all of those that stood between herself and victory.

Her victory was defined as absolute and utter chaos.

Bellatrix's crazed eyes looked to the group before her, a tiny smirk rose to her face. "Well, well." Her voice was uptight and rakish. "The _Girl-Who-Lived..._"

"B-B-B-B-Be-" Neville stuttered out. He was gasping and breathing quickly. Daphne had her wand out in a flash but it was in vain as a red beam of light knocked it out. Bellatrix giggled.

"Itty, witty Potty and her wittle fwiends." She doted, waving her wand at them as if they were little babies and then began stepping forward. Rose wanted to step back but she knew there was fire all around her. A chaotic fire.

Fiendfyre, something Rose only ever read about, never experienced until now.

The dark witch's arm was twitching in excitement, "You, yes you, no not you Longbottom, stop crying! You Potty! You...You...YOU, YOU, YOU sent my L-lord-" She spoke the word as if it were her greatest love, "Away...for a bit." She gritted out, "I am his greatest servant! You, yes...you will die." She rose her wand, only to duck away as a blue light was shot at her.

Remus Lupin had managed to apparate in between the flames. He could only sigh in relief at his fortune. Following him was Minerva Mcgonagall.

"Uncle Moony! Professor!" Rose gasped out. She had been shaking terribly in fear at the proclamation of the dark woman. But Remus had no time for pleasantries as he noticed Bellatrix signalling for her followers to put up Anti-apparition wards. But he was too late to stop her.

"_Shit!" _He heard Minerva curse lowly, "Remus!" Her voice was dire, he nodded.

Bellatrix was no fool however and extended her flames to give them all a bit more space. Remus casted a powerful shield around Rose, Daphne, Susan and Neville before going into battle. Minerva had been exchanging hexes with her for a good ten seconds now and had already been forced to dodge a few green lights, never a good sign for a battle.

Bellatrix's crazed look grew more and more as the battle went on however. Her sharp spell-casting did not falter for even a second as she managed to push _both _light wizards back into a corner. And from there, she showered them with explicit dark curses. Remus was forced to use all of the shields in his arsenal to block those he couldn't dodge.

Minerva was not having it though. Transforming into her animagus form, she quickly ran out of the corner, dodging another Killing Curse and rolling out back into her human form, she then began casting blasting and disarming spells. Bellatrix was not in a bit fazed by the development. Casting a dark bubble around her being, she launched another rain of painful strikes on both fronts, fighting them both off with strict efficiency.

Rose watched in both awe and terror. Her Uncle Moony was awesome and so was her favorite Professor!

But Bellatrix was beating them both back and that scared her.

Laughing madly, the dark mistress quickly stunned the werewolf and subdued him with a dark chaining spell. Minerva began another onslaught of spell-casting but Bellatrix shielded herself from all of it.

Minerva knew she was in a dire situation. _Remus! This is bad, _she thought worriedly. Her old student had been downed and she was lucky that Bella hadn't yet cast a killing curse at his direction. It seemed she did have a taste for savoring the misery of her opponents.

Rose was growing more and more unsettled as she watched her Uncle get beaten. Her Professor was also looking like she would follow that example as well.

_This is bad!_

Minerva had only lasted a few more minutes before Bellatrix subdued her as well. Her victorious laughter was heard from across the Alley. She looked at Rose and smirked, "Can you see, itty witty Potty girl, this is the fate of those...who opposes my Lord!" She shrieked as she pointed her wand at her Uncle. Rose had never felt more helpless.

"AV-A-DA!" She shouted syllable by syllable but never had the opportunity to complete the spell as a blasting curse was thrown at her feet.

The fiendfyre around them began opening, forming into a sort of door. And from that door, a man stepped in. A very familiar man.

Rose widened her eyes, it was the green eyed man that looked like her dad!

Bellatrix growled as she looked at the new prey. "And you are?" She snarled.

"This one's crazy too." Rose heard him mutter. She didn't know what he was talking about.

She noticed that he was also wearing an armor that he didn't have before.

"You're just like all the other elves aren't you..." He spoke mockingly, "Honestly, they just don't make them like they used to."

Bellatrix began to cast her usual attacks but the man did not back away like her other two opponents. _A Light Wizard with a backbone, _she thought darkly but a little impressed. She smirked and muttered, "_Proelia._" A dark fraying curse came at him at frightening speeds.

He dispelled it with ease. But Bellatrix was not fooled, she smirked. "Oh oh oh...you're no Light Wizard..." She bit out, though her tone was laced with interest. "Who are you...?"

"Oh no, I don't claim to be light or dark..." He smiled calmly, Rose was feeling something she had lost once her Professor had been beaten - Hope.

"Know thy enemy." And with that, he responded with, "_Diffindo!" _She ducked out the way, avoiding the dangerous spell. The two began exchanging spell for spell but the man did not falter like any other she had ever faced.

He was handling her. Handling her like that old fool Dumbledore had before the Dark Lord had rescued her from imminent defeat all those years ago. Bellatrix knew at this moment that, for the first time in many years, she had met her match. It was a nameless wizard, neither light or dark, a handsome man as well. Who he was, she didn't know but she would soon find out.

"Aurors!" She heard the screams from her fellow Death Eaters. Noticing the man was now startled, he began to up his ante and launched spells at a rate that would be considered extraordinary. The man she was fighting was definitely far, far above the average wizard.

And he was not aiming to subdue at all. Dodging a dark severing curse, _he knows Sectumsempra? _

Only a powerful Death Eater with connections knew this particular move. Invented by Severus Snape, it was a curse that was tweaked by all those that came across it. When Snape began using it, everyone copied him, even the Dark Lord himself.

But the one she had just dodged was the original.

She was in a rage at the thought of having to retreat. But she knew in her heart that she would have to live to fight another day. "RETREAT! LOWER THE WARDS! RETREAT! FALL BACK! FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!" She bellowed and casted, _"Morsmordre!" _Leaving the trademark skull hanging in the sky, she began her tactical retreat.

She heard the man curse and once again, she found herself dodging any curses left and right. He was persistent but he did not wish to leave the Girl-Who-Lived alone in the middle of a fire.

Bellatrix soon safely apparated away and the Aurors began putting out the deadly flames. The man sighed.

Rose stood and began trying to wake Susan, who had fainted sometime during the battle, quickly. She noticed the man walking her way but he was not smiling, he looked as if he had failed to do something. "Are you ok?" He asked gently.

"Y-yes." She gasped out, the flames had been affecting her breathing. "I-I-"

"Shhhh...don't talk. Not until we get you both to St. Mungos. This must have been traumatic." She nodded, "I'd best start by getting those two." He walked over to Minerva and Remus. Only the professor was awake and her eyes radiated nothing but relief.

He studied the chains on both of them and sighed. "The Chains of Erebus...Very advanced." Muttering the most powerful counter-curse in his mind, he managed to weaken the chain enough to shatter it with a regular cutting curse. "That woman...she's as skilled as they say." He sighed.

Minerva stood up first and watched as the man awakened her old student. Remus woke up with a start and then his gaze was met with one of worry. "Stop moving." He spoke, "Your friends are safe."

"R-Rose?"

"The red headed girl and her friends?" He nodded, "They are safe as well." The man began to relax.

"T-thank you..." The dark haired man nodded.

"Excuse me." An Auror had just walked up to them. "Are you all alright?"

"We'd be better if you all had come earlier!" Minerva snapped, "Bellatrix was here!" The Auror widened his eyes.

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered. Minerva only grew more irate.

"Sure? Well, I was definitely dueling some carbon clone of her then! Of course I was dueling her!" The rest nodded. The dark haired man sighed and got up.

"H-he managed to beat her!" Neville spoke in a sort of reverence, pointing at the man, forgetting the fact that pointing was rude. The said man looked a bit annoyed by the tone but relaxed as he looked at the boy's face. "I-It was amazing!"

"Indeed." Minerva said. "You drove her away...when she beat both Remus and I."

The man looked liked he wanted to say 'it was nothing' but he didn't, probably thinking it would sound superficial and fake. Because it certainly was not nothing. "She was tough." Was his response. "I got lucky today."

"Anyways..." He muttered, "You should bring them all to the hospital. I'll be going. Good Luck!"

And he began walking away, ultimately apparating. The Auror stared at the manner in which he just left before sputtering.

"Wait, I never got his statement."

* * *

><p><em><span>?<span>_

Harry Potter cursed violently as he failed to capture Bellatrix Lestrange. He couldn't believe his lackadaisical way of dealing with the situation back there.

"Unbelievable." He wanted to punch himself. But in the end, could he blame himself? He couldn't even figure out just what the hell was going on.

Where in the world was he? And why was Bellatrix Lestrange even alive?

What was going on? Didn't he die?

"Looks like I'm in an alternate Universe." He spoke firmly, standing perfectly still and with a grim look upon his face.

It was not even a second before he began bursting into a loud, bellowing laughter.

Oh, his weird luck.

* * *

><p>END - CH1<p>

Pairings - I will not be pairing the Boy and Girl who lived. I know that sucks for some of you guys. The only pairing I will offer on the plate right now is Neville and Rose, albeit even that will be quite far apart.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Allan Gaunt

_**Chapter 2**_

_**- Allan Gaunt -**_

Minerva Mcgonagall took another swig of sweet butter-beer as she watched the reconstruction of Diagon Alley from afar. There were Aurors everywhere, protecting the Alley as if there lives were depending on it. Only yesterday, they had declared that twenty two people were dead and thirty were severely injured in the massive raid. Two Aurors fell in battle, slain by one of the Death Eater lieutenants around. Bellatrix was the General but she did not manage to kill any Aurors the other day, fortunately. And it was because of one man.

The man that had fought off Bellatrix Lestrange as an equal had been on Minerva's mind for a long time after that day. Many questions arose, the first and foremost one was his identity, surely a wizard as powerful as he would have a famous name? Then again, Dumbledore had always told her that "the best Wizards usually live and die in silence" - is this what he had meant? Even though there lived great and powerful wizards, many of them just pass on in silence. "The world is a big, big place Minerva." Albus had told her.

He handled Bellatrix in a way she had never seen before, his spell-casting was also rather extraordinary from what she gathered in her semi-conscious state. Bellatrix had managed to not only defeat her, but Remus at the same time as well. She was Voldemort's best, and she had proved to Minerva why just the other day.

Her power was beyond anything she had ever imagined.

The Transfiguration Professor let out another tired sigh as took another swig of butter-beer. Honestly, once she had returned to Hogwarts, Pomona and the rest of the staff insisted that she go to Poppy. They weren't wrong of course, but she would have rather gone back to her comfortable, custom-transfigured bed.

Later on, she had reported to Albus the events of Diagon Alley. How she had met up with Pomona and Remus, followed by following her old student to finding Rose. _Rose, _she had looked so scared. Minerva was truly relieved that they had all gotten out of there alive. She'd have to go talk to the Potters later and offer her words to the young girl. It was truly a terrible, terrible day.

Albus was angry when he had heard about the attack. She didn't know why he insisted on feeling responsible for everything bad happening that involving Death Eaters. The Order were rather quiet these days and until the other day, so were the Death Eaters. Bellatrix would launch only two of three attacks a year, but before now, she had never attacked during the summer. It was an oversight on their part.

She told Albus of the mysterious man that had beaten away the dark woman. Albus then stopped but a slight twinkle entered his blue eyes, "Fascinating." He had said. She agreed of course and asked if he knew of anyone that fit the description. She had even showed him the memory in the pensieve. What he said was a bit enlightening to hear.

"He's powerful and very knowledgeable in the Dark Arts." He had said, smiling. "Oddly, he looks a bit like James Potter with green eyes. Funny, aren't they like those of Lily's? Maybe it's just my imagination."

Minerva agreed to that as well. Perhaps James had a cousin he never spoke of? Even so, she would have known anyways. James was never quiet about his family, he was quite proud of them.

"Minnie!" Her head shot up to the voice who spoke, it was another one of her students and friends with Remus Lupin.

"Black." He nodded, tiredly and sat down. "How is the reconstruction going?" She smiled.

"It's going well, we'll be done by nightfall." Bless magic, he thought. "But the Ministry reconstruction will also take a while.

"Ministry?" He frowned.

"Yeah, we were attacked too. Department of Magical Games and Sports blew up, and then Death Eaters were pouring out of the atrium floos. They were lead by Dolohov." He spat out the name, "He's a tough customer. Escaped after Chief Amelia stepped in and began fighting him."

Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was one of the most powerful known witches in England, hence her title.

"After that, they began their retreat. We caught a dozen of them or so but most of them were under the imperious. It's an uphill battle." Sirius sighed.

"I was so angry when I found out my...cousin...was here, so close to Rose." Sirius looked at her, "Thank you so much for looking out for my Goddaughter." Minerva waved him off.

"Of course," She stated, "But I ultimately failed. Remus and I were subdued quickly but then another man stepped in and drove her away."

"There was another?" Sirius asked. "Who?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "He was tall, an inch above you. Dark hair and green eyes, looks a lot like James...and perhaps he's what Harry will look like when he grows up." She giggled at the mention of the cute little baby Harry. "Do you know if James had a cousin he never spoke of?"

Sirius shook his head. "Nope. If he has one, he never mentioned it to me." But he was interested in this person who saved Rose.

"Then it's best to assume that this man has no Potter relations then." The mere idea in the first place was ludicrous.

Sirius sat and discussed other things, apparently, he was on his only break. After all, being Auror Captain was rather tough work and he had many other duties.

"How is Rose?" Minerva asked.

Sirius sighed, "Scared, tired and when I flooed over to Jame's place, she was asleep. Lily was so worried and James was angry, very angry. He hasn't been this pissed since he heard about Pettigrew and what happened twelve years ago." He replied.

"Rose has never been so close to death ever since that day. We were lucky that Remus got out relatively unharmed." Minerva agreed, having been there. Had Bellatrix been smarter, she would have killed Remus when he was down, and there was nothing she could have done to save him.

"He's feeling terrible though, angry at himself that he lost to easily." Sirius muttered. "Shouldn't bloody blame himself. Bella was always that damn good."

They sat around in a silence before Minerva sighed in despair. "Sirius, have you considered taking the Defense job?"

The question was so out of the blue that Sirius almost choked on his drink. "W-what? Minnie-" She glared, "I'm an Auror Captain. Sorry, is Dumbledore having trouble finding someone?"

She nodded, "Yes. He is considering hiring..." Her faces scrunched up in disgust. "Gilderoy Lockhart."

Sirius laughed loudly, "That idiot? He couldn't cast a levitating charm!" The Auror shook his head. "Albus really should come to the Ministry about this. I'm sure we can lend an Auror for a year." Minerva agreed.

Sirius was about to leave when Minerva's eyes caught the sight of another familiar person. Her eyes widened a bit, something Sirius caught before exiting. "Minnie?"

"Excuse me." Minerva waved at someone.

It was the dark haired man that she had been talking about. Sirius noticed that his former professor's face lit up, "Hello again."

Sirius took a close look at the man and truly was shocked to see his resemblance to James Potter. Except for the green eyes and the height difference (this man was slightly taller) - the two looked nearly identical.

"Hello." He responded politely, "I hope you have recovered well?"

"I have, thank you." She replied. "I never got the opportunity to thank you properly for saving my students and myself." He smiled and nodded.

"Anyone would have done the same. Rose was it? How are she and her friends?"

"Rose is quite shaken but otherwise, unharmed." Sirius spoke up, the man looked at him for a moment with a look of surprise but it was quickly gone. "Susan, Neville and Daphne are also sharing her sentiments. They will most likely be avoiding the Alley for a while until they calm down."

"That's terrible, this Alley is quite wonderful." The stranger replied.

"Sorry," Minerva spoke up. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves, Minerva Mcgonagall, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts." Her posture seemed to straighten, proud of her words.

"Sirius Black, Auror Captain. Pleasure."

The dark haired man paused for a moment before grinning, "Allan Gaunt, it's so very nice to meet you both." Minerva nodded as Sirius seemed to recognize his surname. He seemed to let it go after a second though.

"It's so nice to have a name to match with a face. Honestly, I've been thinking of your brave actions since yesterday." The man seemed to look sheepish for a moment.

"Sorry." He smiled. "I was just a bit confused. The attack happened so fast, I didn't realize what was going on. So I just fought back and kept fighting. After the battle, everything slowed down and I was very confused. It seemed so surreal, being in battle like that. And that woman, she was so very skilled, I nearly lost against her and I was panicked."

"But you matched her." Minerva replied, not knowing why he was apologizing. "You drove her away."

"I did." He admitted. "But her skills were truly great. I haven't met anyone who has casted half the amount of the dark curses she had." Allan said with a bit of hesitance. "I think I've seen posters of her around."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius spat. "A dangerous criminal. Her bounty is high, 555,000 galleons for her head." Harry seemed to consider that.

"Almost doesn't seem worth it. She is a lethal opponent." They all agreed. "Excuse me, I'm sorry for having to go so soon but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm kind of new here, just moved to London the other day and I need a job."

Minerva widened her eyes. Sirius saw her expression and smirked. "Say...Mr. Gaunt."

"Allan, I insist that you call me that. Mr. Gaunt makes me feel like an old man." Sirius chuckled, mumbling his agreement.

"Well then Allan, I think that you are in luck!" She grinned, "Hogwarts has been in need of a Defense Teacher." She saw the man widen his eyes.

"I've heard of that position. Rumor has it that it was already taken." Minerva snorted, muttering 'over my dead body'.

"I'm curious, why hasn't there been a consistent professor? Surely, this must be bad for students to have a new professor each year." He asked. Minerva sighed and explained the curse on the post.

Allan looked amused. "Curse? Well, that certainly sounds fascinating. Perhaps I should adopt a back up plan in case I become incapacitated by the end of the year. Why, I am interested. When can I meet you for a proper interview?"

"You must speak with the Headmaster." Minerva replied, "He conducts the interviews. He is a good, fair man. I'm sure you'll get the job." He smiled brightly.

"Excellent. I cannot thank you enough."

"It is the least I can do!" She replied heartily, "We are indebted to you."

He waved off the statement. "Nonsense, any good man would do the same. I have been raised accordingly." That last statement seemed a bit strained, but neither animagus noticed it.

"Please, excuse me but I have an important meeting with the Goblins in half an hour. I must see if the transfer from America came through, it is essential." He spoke smoothly. "Goodbye Minerva, Sirius. It was a pleasure."

"Same." They both replied. "And before you leave, thank you so much for what you've done for my Goddaughter, Rose."

The man nodded, "Again, any good man would have done the same. Well, I guess this is it! I don't want to anger any Goblins anytime soon." And with that, he exited the pub.

Minerva and Sirius looked to where he left and she grinned. Sirius however, looked a bit thoughtful.

"Black?"

"It's nothing...Gaunt...that name sounds familiar."

* * *

><p><em><span>Godric's Hallow<span>_

"How is she?"

Lily Potter was pacing back in forth in the living room of her home, a looks of worry, fury and sadness etched on her otherwise beautiful face. "Scared, she has never been this close to death in recent memories...and it was Bellatrix of all people."

James had nearly frothed in anger when Dumbledore had told them of the situation, how Bellatrix managed to corner her daughter in Diagon Alley, surrounded by Fiendfyre. Had Remus been a second late, she would have been captured or worse, dead. He blamed himself for not overlooking her personally but he was careless, his mentor would have been disappointed. Moody never liked careless Aurors.

Rose had been quiet and subdued since yesterday. The entire affair was horrible, the only thing she really did were answer the owls her closest friends would send her. Apparently, they were not faring any better. Neville was traumatized whilst Daphne and Susan weren't allowed even near a window when their guardians had found out.

"I hope she gets better soon..." They were interrupted by the sound of fire erupting from their floo place, "James, Lily?" A voice had called out, it was Mcgonagall.

"Minnie! Can we help you?" Ignoring the ridiculous nickname, she replied. "Yes, may I come through?"

"Of course, of course! Come on in."

It was only a moment later when she appeared within their home. "James, Lily, how is Rose? I've been so worried about her." Her voice was lacking the usual stern edge it held.

"Scared, truly scared. It's never a good thing when someone young begins feeling their mortality at such a young age. Hell, when I was her age, I thought I was King of the bloody world!" Ignoring his wife's call for his language, he continued, "I hope she gets better soon, or we'll have to bring her to a mind healer. The ordeal must have been terrible. Moony has been out of commission since too."

"May I have a moment with her? I think I have something that can make her feel better. Maybe." They nodded.

"What do you have?" Minerva smiled.

"The man that saved her and her friends, including Remus and myself. I found him earlier today. He was a kind man, though new around these parts. He was looking for a job and well...I told him that Hogwarts had a free slot open. Defense is an important subject after all!" James and Lily visibly brightened.

"This man? Who is he?" Lily asked, "We must thank him. He saved out daughter!"

"Perhaps you will meet him one day." She replied, "But for now, I must speak with Rose." They nodded and let her through.

* * *

><p><em><span>Knockturn Alley<span>_

"Is it ready?" One Harry James Potter looked at the mysterious clerk, "I paid nearly four thousand galleons for this, Price."

Chum "Price" Kenworth was a rather enigmatic figure, even amongst the tightly knitted community of Knockturn Alley. But Harry had known him from his past life, and he knew the business the man ran. False identities were essential if Harry wanted to move about in the open. He had chosen a name that was certainly explain a great deal of his powers, of course, it also granted him other things as well.

His name was sure to attract Tom Riddle's attention. Harry wanted the Dark Lord's attention off of the Girl-Who-Lived and on him, it would certainly change things. Not to mention, he wasn't even sure if this world's Tom Riddle had horcruxes. But he took no chances.

It seemed like his hero complex was at work again.

The Gaunt family was heir to Slytherin and in a way, he wanted to both interest and threaten Tom. He knew it wouldn't work for long, because he knew of the prophecy and Harry had no doubt, that Tom would always consider the child of prophecy as his greatest enemy. He hated it, but it was true.

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I believe I have your documents..." He looked into a cabinet, "Right here, all in order. Thank you for coming by." Harry nodded, grateful.

He about to leave when a sudden idea came to him. Harry turned around and dropped another thousand galleons on the desktop. "Yes?" Price asked, although he did look at the money greedily, there was certain to be a request.

"I need you to spread a rumor, Price." A sinister smirk came upon Harry's face, "Tell me, how often do you do business with Death Eaters?"

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

Albus Dumbledore heard the green fires of his floo stir as a figure popped into his line of sight. If he remembered correctly, Minerva had set up an interview for this man for the Defense post, and then a mysterious feeling of intrigue sunk into him. This was the man that fought off Bellatrix Lestrange and saved the lives of Rose Potter, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Remus Lupin and Hogwart's own Minerva Mcgonagall.

She had spoken highly of him, saying that he was rather new to the area. Of course, Albus was no fool and he had a feeling that the man had some sort of agenda. Powerful Wizards don't just pop on and off the radar, they usually either stayed in the spotlight or stayed off of it. There was a very thin line in between.

He took a mere second to take in the man's look, he exuded a sort of roguish persona. Like he expected, the man glowered with a ill-hidden power, well to Albus at least.

Another fascinating thing Albus remembered was the man's name. Allan Gaunt.

Gaunt - As in, the pureblooded Gaunts that eventually "died out". For many years now, Albus had only known of one surviving Gaunt, and only one.

But now there was a second. Just who was this man?

"Ah..." Albus spoke first, the man's face was devoid of nearly all emotion except curiousity. _A good poker face_, he thought. "You must be Mr. Gaunt, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Minerva has mentioned you with high praise!" He spoke jovially.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He replied evenly and to the old man's eye, guardedly as well. "You are famous in England."

_Ah, the old stating the obvious tactic_. Albus smiled, "Minerva is a dear old friend of mine and I trust her judgement. But alas, I must first check your credentials amongst...other things."

Allan nodded, "I understand you've been having trouble filling up this post for more than a year." He said and then grinned, "I was hoping to rectify this. I graduated from an American school five years ago." He said smoothly, "Defense was always my best subject."

Albus nodded and handed him a sheet of paper, it was the curriculum. "I want you to take a look at this. It is sorted year by year."

It took Allan a full five minutes to look through it all before smiling. "I have no problems with this, but I feel that the Unforgivable Curses are better taught at a later stage. I feel that 14 year old children are too young and immature to truly understand the horrors of these curses. Also...I want to be able to teach the second years how to begin dueling and spell-casting."

Albus seemed to be deep thought before shrugging, "I have no problems with the change up and the Ministry shouldn't have one either." He spoke of the Ministry in a tight voice, it held mostly of a slight annoyance.

Allan nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. You see, a Death Eater managed to infiltrate this school last year. I was careless," He said in a regretful tone, "I will not make the same mistake. I hope you do not take offense-"

"Not at all." The man was not offended in the slightest, and he quickly unveiled his left forearm. It had a mark but not a dark mark.

Albus narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, but only in interest. "Runes, Mr. Gaunt?"

He chuckled, "I find that they are quite useful. It's a funny story actually, involving a love potion among other things." Albus nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, there is nothing dark about that." The old man replied. "Now, I must explain to you the system of Hogwarts."

It took nearly an hour for him to explain to the man how the school ran. Allan looked very interested during the entire thing and chuckled at the right moments.

Albus found him to be very engaging but was still weary of him. He played his role very well, very well. But underneath it all, he felt no malice at all.

"Thank you for coming tonight, Mr. Gaunt."

"And thank you for giving me this opportunity sir." The man smiled before taking his leave.

Albus looked at the man for a bit before going back to his other work.

He was definitely more than just a pawn. _No, _Albus thought, _He's something far stronger._

* * *

><p><em><span>September 1st - King's Cross<span>_

It had been many weeks ever since the incident, and now Rose stood with her family in front of the Hogwart's Express. Although it was supposed to be a happy occasion, the mood was not entirely matching it. Rose was far more subdued than before, her friends and family began to worry more and more about her. The fact was, they hadn't let her out of their sight for a long time, and even now, James and Lily were extremely hesitant about letting her go.

"I heard that clown Lockhart was gonna be the new Defense teacher. Hopefully, Minerva managed to get that Gaunt fellow to get the job." James muttered, "Poor Albus. Why didn't he ask me? I would have loved to teach children."

Lily scoffed, "I think spending another year with you and Severus living in the same castle would give him an unnecessary headache." She joked but inwardly, cringed at the thought of her old, fallen friend. "This enmity must stop one day, James."

"I know." He sighed, "Luckily, Rose takes after you and he doesn't...dislike her too much."

Lily nodded, relieved that Severus hadn't taken out his wrath on their daughter. Although he didn't show it, he showed time and again that he did care for Rose. He hated her father but decided to not blame the child for the father's sins.

She often wondered what would happen if Rose had been born a boy that looked like James but quickly shot down the thought, she didn't need to know.

Hopefully, Severus would retire before Harry would begin Hogwarts.

"James, I'm so worried about her." Lily said in a low tone, as she watched her daughter's friends approach her, "She's been through so much..."

"Yeah. But she's strong, just like her mother." He replied, "Has her mother's eye's too."

Lily smiled and kissed him on the temple, "Thank you."

(X)

"Rose!"

The young Potter girl watched as her friends came up to her. Some Gryffindors, some Ravenclaws, a few Slytherins and a healthy amount of Hufflepuffs. Rose was raised to be absolutely fair when it came to making friends, and that was probably the reason why she never made friends with the more extreme Gryffindors that believed in the hardcore stereotypes.

For example, she could have never been friends with Ron Weasley, as his belief that all Slytherins were slimeball and evil, it just wouldn't have been right. Sure, he was a decent enough person but his beliefs made being in his company quite unbearable. Not to mention, he was the reason why Hermione Granger had nearly died and was thoroughly traumatized by a troll. Halloween was a terrible affair last year, Rose had spent much of the year comforting the socially weak Hermione.

The girl wasn't her friend by any means but they weren't distant. Of course not, after all, they shared a room.

"Hey guys." She smiled weakly, "What's up?"

Her forced smile did not fool any of her real friends, but unfortunately, there were a lot of other...tactless individuals.

"Hey, are you alright? Lestrange is quite the mad one, I heard she'd alm-" Ron Weasley spoke from a distance, only to be smacked across the head by his younger sister, who just confirmed that she already had more tact than her older sibling.

"Ron, shut up." The youngest Weasley female spoke, if Rose remembered correctly, her name was Ginny, the only female Weasley in the family and probably a few decades.

Ron twitched, "Go-" But he was cut off again, this time by one of Rose's other friends.

Susan Bones had also been there to witness the terror of Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman had been haunting her nightmares for nearly three weeks ever since that night, but for some odd reason, she felt that it was more of a bittersweet moment. Why?

Because after the terrible part when Bellatrix raised chaos, a hero would always come to end it. This hero who had green eyes and dark hair. "Rose." She had said before embracing the smaller girl. "We're here."

Neville had been standing to the side as well, of the four, he was probably shaken the most. It was not the first time he had met the crazed woman and he doubted it would be the last. As a child, the woman had invaded his home and fought his parents right in the living room. He was on the side, crying his eyes out. This had happened when he was a very young child, and it had taken Frank and Alice months to calm him.

Daphne watched from the side, her father had taken to shielding her from the outside world ever since the encounter. Like her friends, she was absolutely shaken by the terror the Ex-Black had sown in them. Daphne would not be forgetting her for a very long time.

"Susan..." Rose spoke softly, "Nev, Daph..." They nodded, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. It was a solemn moment.

"The trains about to leave, let's find a compartment." And so they went, after bidding tearful goodbye to their parents.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts<em>

"Where's Lockhart?"

"I heard Lockhart was teaching here!"

"Who's that guy?"

Allan Gaunt watched, bored as the little second and third years were disappointed that one Gilderoy Lockhart was not teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though he could see many of the older years looking relieved about the change up, they undoubtedly knew that anyone would have been better than that joker.

The hall was piling up and he smiled discreetly as Rose Potter and her friends entered the group, something he did well to hide in his emotions. The girl was him, except without red hair amongst other things. She was talented, he could see it in her steps, an ability Harry had gained over the years as an Ex-Auror.

Once hey saw him, the young Potter's face nearly broke out into the biggest smile. Her eyes, previously dull now lit up with a grace. Harry wondered if this was how Albus felt every time a young child looked at him like that.

Looked at him like a hero, a legendary hero.

The mere thought almost made him facepalm himself. He was Harry James Allan Potter after all, the Ex-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mr. Gaunt." He looked to the side and smiled as Filius Flitwick introduced himself, "I'm Filius Flitwick and I teach charms here." He outstretched his small arms and he shook it jovially.

"A pleasure, Mr. Flitwick. I am Allan Gaunt, but you may call me Allan. New Defense teacher and hopefully, you're only one for a long time."

Filius's smile lit up, "I sure hope so, Defense is such an important topic and the standards have been falling for a long time."

"I'm quite competent, fortunately." Allan smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr-"

"Please, I insist that you call me Filius. We are colleagues, after all."

"Of course, Filius."

And they watched at the children filed in, with the first firsties coming in last. The sorting has not changed in this dimension, they still used the famed sorting hat to choose houses. He briefly wondered how many secrets the hat held but sighed, knowing he would be too busy to even entertain the notion.

Allan watched as his old friends, Ginny and Luna, were sorted into their individual houses. Almost nothing had changed.

Almost.

Ginny Weasley, Harry had known her for a long time. Their romance was short and sweet but it ended there. They never had the family Molly had wanted.

So, Harry liked to say that he knew Ginny rather well. So when he observed her for any sign of possession, he saw none. She was clean, no Horcrux on her.

That was an unsettling thought. Did that mean Lucius had failed to sneak the Horcrux on her, or did he give it to someone else?

He would have to keep his eyes and ears open for sure. There was no way Allan would allow anyone to become petrified on his account.

"I would like to introduce...your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Allan Gaunt. He was kind enough to take the job after a formal interview with myself." There was a moderate amount of clapping but some looked disappointed that Lockhart hadn't come as rumored. Rose looked offended for him, not liking that people had the gall to be disappointed that he was there, but Allan only looked amused as if he didn't care at all.

"Now, now...I believe we have a feast to attend to!"

.

.

END

AN - Thank you for reading.


End file.
